The invention relates to an intake system made of thermoplastic synthetic resin material, especially for the air intake of an internal combustion engine.
It can be learned from the press release of Bayer AG of Nov. 3, 1993 that a simple method for the manufacture of air intake connections for passenger cars consists in making half-shells by the injection molding process. Two of these moldings are encased in plastic at the lines of contact in a second injection molding process such that a shape-conforming and air tight junction is produced. This method is said to have the advantage that parts having smooth surfaces are the result. The method has meantime been further developed and can be used in the meantime in a great number of intake tubes and intake systems. The friction welding process has also proven practical in addition to encasing.
In EP 5933 B1 an air intake tube is disclosed which likewise consists of two half shells. These are welded or cemented together. A disadvantage of this half-shell technique is that very complex tube geometries considerably complicate the joining of the half shells. Particularly where tubes cross over one another or intertwine with one another, joining them by encasing or friction welding is no longer possible. In these cases the technique of lost wax casting is used, which involves greater cost.